I'm Already there
by The One You Never Suspected
Summary: Matt Morgan's last conversation he had with Rachel and Cammie. Set to I'm Already There by Lonestar


Lyrics via elyrics. net

* * *

**~Matt's POV~**

**He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room**

**Just to hear her say, "I love you one" more time**

**But when he heard the sound**

**Of the kids laughin' in the background**

******He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

I called Rachel from my hotel room in Moscow. Even though I am on a mission and I am supposed to not have any contact with anyone at home. But I couldn't go any longer with hearing her sweet voice.

"Hey Honey." I hear a gasp from her when she realizes who is calling.

"Matt! Oh, honey, I have missed you! How's the mission going? Are you coming home soon? Is that why you are calling?"

"I miss you too. And it is going good. Just calling because I have missed you. I am afraid that I won't be home for a while."

"But I thought it was only supposed to be a simple mission. In and out."

"It got complicated." As I tell her this I hear laughing in the background. I have to wipe I tear from my eye as I realize it is Cammie.

It sounds like Rachel puts her hand over the phone and tells Cammie to quiet down. She then comes back and says, "Alright, be careful. I love you. Come home soon."

"Love you too."

**A little voice came on the phone**

**Said, "Daddy when you comin' home?"**

**He said the first thing that came to his mind**

**I'm already there**

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**I'm your imaginary friend**

**And I know, I'm in your prayers**

**Oh I'm already there**

"Cammie, you want to talk to your Dad?" Rachel calls to Cammie.

"Yeah!" I hear a little feet running and she grabs the phone. "Hi Daddy! I miss you!"

"Hey baby girl. I miss you too. Are you being a good girl for your Mom?"

"Yeah. Guess what! Aunt Abby taught me how to knock out a guy with a pen and a little bit of string!"

"Very good. You better not use that one on the neighbor!Don't forget what happened last time." I tell her laughing. She is going to be a great spy one day.

"But Daddy! I am trying to make him a better spy!" She whines into the phone.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. Honey he can't know about the spy world he a civilian."

"Daddy, when you comin' home?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

What am I going to tell her? I might not be home for a while. So I tell her the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm already there." I tell her.

"Really! Where? I don't see you! Are you hiding out front?"

"No, look around. I'm the sun shine in your hair when you run around outside. I'm your shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. And I know that I'm in your prayers. Little Miss, I'm already there."

"Okay Daddy. I'll look for you where ever I go. And I'll pray for you every night."

"I love you Cammie." I tell her trying not to cry.

"I love you too Daddy, be safe. We miss you. Here's Mommy." She says before handing over the phone to Rachel.

**She got back on the phone**

**Said, "I really miss you darlin'"**

**"Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright**

**Wish I was in your arms, lyin' right there beside you"**

**"But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight**

**And I'll gently kiss your lips**

**Touch you with my fingertips**

**So turn out the light and close your eyes"**

Rachel got back on the phone and said, "I really miss you, darlin. Don't worry about Cammie, she'll be alright. I wish I could have gone with you. Helped you on the mission. I wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you."

"Rachel I miss you too. I know that will be in your dreams tonight. I'll gently kiss you lips and touch you with my fingertips. So put Cammie to bed, turn out the lights and close your eyes."

**I'm already there**

**Don't make a sound**

**I'm the beat in your heart**

**I'm the moonlight shinin' down**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**And I'll be there 'til the end**

**Can you feel the love that we share?**

**Oh I'm already there**

**We may be a thousand miles apart**

**But I'll be with you wherever you are**

**I'm already there**

"You are going to make me cry Matt." Rachel tells me with sadness in her voice.

"Honey I'm already there. Don't make a sound. Listen put your hand over your heart. Feel that beat there? That's me. Look out your window, see the moonlight shinin' down. There I am again. I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there 'til the end. Can't you feel the love hat we share? We may be a thousand miles apart but I'll be with you wherever you are. I'm already there."

"Okay." She whispers. "And I am there with you. Don't you forget it."

"I could never forget it. Good night, I love you."

"Good night, come home safe, I love you."

* * *

**~Cammie POV~**

Today is my Dad's birthday. I really miss him. I can't believe he is dead. But I remember the last conversation I had with him and how he told me that he was the sunshine in my hairs and my shadow on the ground. I will never forget that. When ever I see my shadow or the sun shining that is who I think of, my Dad. The roof at Gallagher is one of the only places that I feel like I can think in peace without everyone asking what is wrong. As I am sitting here someone comes and sits next to me putting their arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. What are you thinking about?" Zach asks after a while.

"My Dad." I say with sadness in my voice. I lean into Zach and put my head on his shoulder.

"You really miss him, don't you?" He asks.

"Of course I do. He's my Dad." I tell him.

"And he always will be. Cammie he is always with you. All the time."

"That is what he told me the last time I talked to him. He said that he was the sunshine in my hair, my shadow on the ground, the whisper in the wind."

"And he'll be with you until the end. Just like me." As he says this he turns and looks at me.

"Yeah, I guess he will." I say while looking Zach in the eye. We sit like that for a while. Just staring into each other eyes. I kiss him on the lips and lay back down on his shoulder, watching the sun go down.

Maybe Zach is right. No matter where I go, I will always have my Dad with me. He will always and forever be in my heart.

Before I go to sleep up on the roof and the sun is setting I whisper, "Daddy, I love you."

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**And I'll be there 'til the end**

**Can you feel the love that we share?**

**Oh I'm already there**

**Oh I'm already there**

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know! Thanks Don't Forget About Me for be my beta for this! You are amazing!**

**Ky**


End file.
